


嗅、觉

by AlbertWeyn



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Alpha Eddy Chen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Brett Yang
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: 他是个没有味道的Omega
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 27





	嗅、觉

Brett和Eddy很早就认识了，而他的好兄弟Eddy在中学的时候就分化成为了一个Alpha，不像他，拖到大学才进入分化期，然后，分化成了一个Omega——对于乐手来说最致命的性别。

Brett Yang，本世纪最悲催的Omega，因为他不得不在比赛和发热期撞上的时候大量服用抑制药物，比别人付出更多的努力以弥补Omega在体能上的不足……如果说成为一个Omega能有什么事对他来说是相对幸运的，那大概是，他和Eddy还是好兄弟。

Alpha不能和Omega成为好朋友这种论调但凡说出口，下一秒你就会被平权人士捶到体无完肤；这是一个三种性别体系平等的年代，但相亲这回事总是经久不衰，Brett正深受其害。

从Eddy知道Brett成为一个Omega之后，他就非常好奇Brett的味道，但是他从没真正闻到过一丝丝Brett的信息素，真的，一点儿也没有过。

这种事情当面去问又有点尴尬，AO之间问起信息素的事情来总有点耍流氓的嫌疑。

所以这件事事到如今还是个迷。

"我妈又喊我去相亲了，这次还要我填写个什么该死的简历，然后她就会把那玩意儿投放到网上……"Brett崩溃地捂着脑袋，一脸生无可恋看着沙发对面的Eddy，"你们Alpha太爽了，完全没有这种压力。"

"Brett，"Eddy抽空抬眼看了一眼他，"你这是歧视Alpha。"

"我才不管，"Brett在沙发上翻滚了一下，抱住了抱枕，"下午你开车送我，老样子，帮我解决了。"他用抱枕挡住自己的脸，假装没有看到Eddy的白眼。

"我敢打赌你以后的Alpha肯定会在你们结婚当天一枪毙了我。"Eddy哀叹一声，合上电脑放到了一边。

Eddy对这种事情已经很娴熟了，他只需要打扮一番，戴着墨镜坐在车里等着Brett进去周旋，并且确保Brett的相亲对象可以看清这儿有个Alpha在车里等着Brett。

但是今天有点不对，Brett进去了十五分钟还没出来，通常不到五分钟他就干净利落地解决问题了。Eddy等了等，决定下车去看看。

还没走近，他就先听到了Brett愉快的笑声，Brett背对他而坐，对面的女人手里捧着珍珠奶茶，还在小声地和Brett说着什么。

珍珠奶茶，Eddy瞪着那个杯子，稍感不满地咳嗽了一声。  
"噢!Eddy，这是Emily。"

女人点点头，"久仰大名，我是Emily Chopeka，别误会，"她笑着摇摇手，"我和Brett早就认识。"

没等Eddy反应过来，Emily又说道："我今天出现在这儿是个意外，我可没有要拆散你俩的意思哦!"

Eddy和Brett同时脸红起来。

"Emily，别开玩笑了。"Brett开腔阻止了尴尬的蔓延。  
在Eddy进来没多久他们就结束了会面，Emily表示她会和家长那边沟通，并且会把原因揽在自己身上。

"不不不，Emily，不能全归咎于你。"

"行啦，Brett，我还欠你一个人情。"

她眨眨眼睛，提着包离开了。

回去的路上，Eddy忍不住问："你们是怎么认识的？"

Brett看起来心情挺好，"我有一次去酒吧的时候，恰好碰见Emily处于发热期，我们都没有带抑制剂，所以我就把她送到医院了。"Eddy Chen把车匆匆在路边停下，"酒吧、发热期的Alpha、没有抑制剂!"他几乎是咬牙切齿地说出口，"你还记得你是个Omega吗？"

"Eddy……我很确定当时的情况我不会受到威胁……"不等他说完，Eddy又像疯了一样踩下油门飙起车来，"回家再讲。"他冷着声音，双眼注视着正前方，恨不得把他前面的车瞪出来个窟窿。

刚踏入家门，Brett就被摁到沙发上交代事情经过，Eddy则是坐在他正对面。

"我有一件事一直没有告诉你，Eddy，你可能也觉得怪异，因为你从来没有闻到过我的信息素，对吧？"

空气一瞬间像凝固了一样，Eddy的表情也冷静下来。  
"为什么你一个Alpha和我在一起，却从来没有受到过我的影响？"Brett有点无奈地揉了揉眉心，"我是个没有味道的Omega，换句话说，我身体内的腺体并不能分泌出吸引Alpha性别的激素类物质，而我却具有着除此之外Omega都会有的生理特性。那天在场的除了我和Emily还有两个Omega，为了她们的安全考虑，最后是我把人带出去的。"

他像作学业报告总结那样，面无表情地阐述着自己的"缺陷"，"连Beta或多或少都会受到Alpha的信息素影响，由于我在信息素上的缺失，Alpha也不会影响我，就像我之于他们。"

"所以，"Eddy看起来很失落，"你是不是就闻不到我的味道了？"

Brett的脸猛地红了，"不……我的鼻子还在完好的运作呢。你知道你现在就像一个超大号的橘子精吗？"

"我妈总是热衷于给我安排相亲，因为她坚信会遇到一个Alpha能够克服这种‘缺陷’而爱上我，开玩笑，我想不出我会爱上一个只能闻到味道的四脚动物的场面……"Eddy看起来像是被他的话戳伤了，完全没有一进门那种凶神恶煞的做派了，这会儿他就像个被人遗弃的狗狗。

Brett走上前去，抱住了自己的好友，"当然，你和他们都不一样。"

他轻轻闻了闻Brett的后颈，除了他们用的同一种洗衣液的香气，什么也没有。

这是一个空白的、没有特殊记号的Omega，也是世上独一无二的Omega。他抱紧了Brett，怀揣着不知名的悲伤。

"说真的，Brett，真的没办法的话，要不然就和我试试看？"他没松手，比起拥抱Brett，这会儿他更没有勇气直视Brett。"你认真的吗？"Brett在他怀里安静地待着，没有要推开的意思。

"我是认真的，别误会，这是作为一个朋友提出的建议，不是同情或者别的什么。"

"哇哦，Eddy，"他听见Brett闷声笑起来，声音里却略微带了点哭腔，"你一向都这么善良，但是……但是，"Brett伸手捂住了自己的嘴，他竭力克制着自己不在Eddy抱着他的情况下发抖，"那你要怎么办？"

Eddy没说话，一边将他抱得更紧，一边揉了揉他的头发，"我已经有了世界上最独一无二的宝藏，还要怎么办呢？这就够了。"

Brett的衣领之间是洗衣液的味道，皮肤上有温暖的热意，手指间萦绕着他的橘子味。Brett没有Omega的特殊气味，但他身上有家的味道。

他们彼此拥抱着，灵魂早就紧密相依。


End file.
